The Perfect Crime
by Cri3nna
Summary: This is just something i wrote for my own amusement. Tell me what you think.
1. The Perfect Crime 1?

"Ahhhhhhh, yes!" Tess rubbed her hands together gleefully. "It's the perfect crime!" "Yes, the perfect crime," Josh agreed. "Let us toast," suggested Jonesy. "And to what shall we toast Ev?" asked Josh. "To well kept secrets," Jonesy says. "To well kept secrets," they say in unison, clinking their champagne glasses together.  
"Hey Jonesy! Check out the tan! Where've you been?" joked Ben. "Yes, do tell," said Jo in a whiny voice.  
  
"Oh, you know. My grandmas house," Jonesy taunts. He strolls into the locker room whistling. Tess enters the office.  
  
" Bula Boss," calls Tess.  
  
"Bula to you too. We'll dispense of the nose rubbing if you don't mind," Tom replies. "Hey, they don't do that in Fiji, she tells him.  
  
"Fiji?" Jo says looking puzzled.  
  
"You went right across the pacific in three days?" Tom aks.  
  
"I had a special reason."  
  
"Well go on spit it out. What was so special you had to go to Fiji for?" Jo asks eagerly.  
  
"I got married." Tess informs them, holding out her hand for inspection.  
  
"What? Well, who to?" Jo asks. "Well to Josh of course! Who else is there?" "What?" says everyone, staring at her. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Just thought I'd surprise you. Well I'm going to put my bag in the locker room," Tess calls as she wanders off. They all look after her in amazement.  
  
"Hey," Tess greets Jonesy. She enters the locker room and closes the door behind her. "I missed you gorgeous," Jonesy says, before kissing her. "How was the ceremony?" "Oh, it was, you know, alright," she tells him. "The usual." "What you've done this before?" Jonesy asks jokingly. "Nah but a wedding is a wedding," Tess says. "Well," Jonesy changes the subject, "Did they buy it?" "Yeh, I think so," she tells him. "That's great. All according to plan," he says, grinning. "Yup," she agrees. "Now, are you the one crying or am I?" Jonesy asks her. "Oh, the distress act suits you much better," Tess says laughing.  
  
Tess and Jonesy both emerge from the locker room looking very unhappy. Tess has tears in her eyes and Jonesy is scowling, looking at the ground. They both glance at each other and walk off in opposite directions leaving the rest of the office staring in sheer disbelief. "Well what do you think." Jo begins. Don't start Parish, don't start," Tom warns her.  
  
"Boss, I have to go out for a while," Tess says, remerging once again. "Where?" asks Jo. "Parish!" Tom warns. "Alright sergeant, be back as soon as you can." "Thanks boss."  
  
"Psssssst, Josh," Josh turns around but can't see anyone. "Josh." The voice comes again. Suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs him by the collar, pulling him backwards. He disappears and the door slams behind him. "Tess," Josh exclaims. "There are better ways to attract my attention. Why are we in here?" he asks her, indicating to the storage cupboard she had dragged him into. "Just wanted to tell you that all is going to plan," she says excitedly. "Excellent," he smiles. "Tess, I can't thank you enough." "No worries," she tells him, "Friends help each other out, right?" "Yes they do. Now does my new wife have time for a stroll around the gardens?" "Sure, why not? We are newlyweds!" Tess laughs. "Lets go then!" Josh smiles.  
  
Back in the office.  
  
"Well?" Jo says, standing over Jonesy with her arms crossed. "Well what?" he mutters, barely glancing up. "What is going on?" she demands. "How should I know? Will you just go, leave me alone!" he snaps. "But Jonesy, you must feel something? Tess just married another guy and we all know you have a thing for her." "Jo, this isn't really any of your business I just wish." Jonesy is cut off as Tess enters the office. "Your back!" Jo says gleefully, with an excited expression on her face like a kid who'd just been given a chocolate bar. "Yes I am," stated Tess, matter of factly. "Great, she's back," Jonesy mutters sarcastically. "If anyone wants me I'll be in my office," Tess says. "So."says Jo to Tess' retreating back, "What have you just been up to?" "Jo.mind your own business" sighs Tess as Jo proceeds to follow her. "But." Jo protests, only to be cut off by Tess shutting the door in her face.  
  
Ahhh, it's been a long day Tess though to herself. She turned the keys in the lock and dumped her bag on the ground the second she stepped in the door. Now to wait, she thought to herself. Putting the kettle on she sat down on the lounge.  
  
"Hey it's only me," called a familiar voice. Jonesy! Tess hurried to greet him. "God, I thought today was going to last forever!" she told him. "It's ok, I'm here now!" he grins. She pulled him onto the lounge and they begin to kiss. Just when they were getting into it they were interrupted by.*knock knock* "I'll get it," Tess says, "Oh, hi Josh." "Hey mate," says Jonesy, appearing behind her. "How are you?" "Great, just great! Errm.I hope you don't mind but.I.err.brought a friend." A man appeared beside Josh. "Mr Frederickson."Tess and Jonesy both gasp.  
  
To be continued at your request. 


	2. The Perfect Crime 2?

And the plot thickens back at Tess' house.  
  
"So Josh," Tess asked him once they were all sitting comfortably in the lounge room, "How long has this thing with you and.err..." "Chaz," he informed her. "Ah yes, this thing with Chaz been going on?" she finished. "Well perhaps I should let him explain," Josh said, putting his hand on Chaz' shoulder for support. "Well," Chaz begun, "You remember the trouble we had with the funeral parlour and the refrigeration system?" "Ah yes," Jonesy smiled. "All the bodies disappearing from the coffins!" "Caskets," Chaz corrected him. "Yes, well at that time I had found my partner Clayton had been dissolving money from my business. I was quite distressed after he was sent to gaol and went to the hospital to try and find a councillor of some sort to help me deal with it." "And that was where he met me," Josh confirmed. "And, we just hit it off, I guess," Chaz finished. "Alright," said Tess, "So our arrangement is getting more complicated?" "Seems that way," Jonesy agrees. "Not quite finished yet," Josh tells them, "You see Chaz has gone to visit Clayton a few times in lockup, as you know he was sentenced. He has apparently been getting involved with all sorts in there. People who know you two actually." "And?" Tess asks. "Well, he wants things," Chaz mumbles, "Things I cannot give him." "What sort of things?" Jonesy asks. "Well." Josh says, "To be frank he wants drugs. More than we could ever afford. He has some dealership going from inside, a sort of network." "Really?" Tess asks worriedly. "Yes, someone you know apparently. Or who knows you," Josh says. "Well who?" Tess asks. "Does the name Cutter ring a bell?" Josh asked her. "No." Tess says. "Well." Jonesy asks after having remained silent for some time. "You don't have to give them to him do you?" "Well it's more complicated than you think Evan," Chaz tells him. "Cutter has had his eye on you," he says, indicating Tess, "Ever since you broke up his dealership at Shorties." "How do you know all this?" Tess asks, "It's a police matter, a private one." "Clayton, he's Cutter's partner. They have their network that stretches beyond the lockup, and they have been watching us." "And." Tess asks. "They know what's going one, "Josh tells her. "You, Jonesy, me." "But they can't do anything about that, can they?" Jonesy asks. "That wouldn't be of use to them." "But there's more," Josh says, "Tell them Chaz." "Well," Chaz mumbles. "I'm not sure how to say this but."  
  
*Pj, Ben and Jo are sitting alone in the pub, Chris is out the back*  
  
"Can I get anyone another?" Pj offers. "Yep thanks," Jo and Ben nod. "So," Jo begins gleefully, "What do you guys think about Josh, Tess and Jonesy?" "I'm not sure," Ben says. "Yeh it's interesting though," Pj adds. "That's for sure," Ben agrees. "Yeh, but." Jo begins, interrupted by the pub television. ".today convicted drug dealer Tony Cutter was granted an early release on his 8 year sentence. The reasons as to why seem to appear that Cutter was never guilty at all. He was sentenced by Judge Ian Rigon six months ago and was sent to Melbourne Gaol. Now, Senior Sergeant Brad Cortex speaks to Channel 7 reporter Fiona Nicholson. "Well Sergeant Cortex, why exactly was Mr Cutter released when he was convicted so soon?" "I am not really in a position to day Fiona." "But there must be some reason." "No, there is not, this interview is over!" Fiona Nicholson reporting there for Channel 7 news and she seems to be having some difficulty there. We will be back right after the break.  
  
"Oh my god," said Jo. "Yes." Pj began.  
  
*Then the lights went out* 


	3. The Perfect Crime 3?

Somewhere amidst the darkness.  
  
"Jo.Ben.you ok?" Pj calls. "I think so," Ben responds bewilderedly. "I wonder what happened," Pj thought out loud, grappling around in the dark hurriedly. "What, are you guys afraid of the dark or something?" teased Jo, leaping at what she thought was Pj and stumbling head first over a table. "What.what was that?" Pj asked almost rhetorically, his voice faltering for a second. "Whose there? shouted Ben. "Oww." muttered Jo. *The lights flicker several times before coming back on* "What in blue blazes have you lot done?" exclaimed Chris from the doorway. She stared in almost disbelief. Jo was sprawled on the floor surrounded by the contents of several tables, Pj was grabbing onto the bar for dear life and Ben had managed to knock over about twenty wine glasses. "What happened.with the lights?" Pj asked her. "Well there was obviously a power failure," Chris replied. "I just went outside to power up the generator. Didn't mean you lot had to trash the place while I gone!" "Sorry Chris," Jo apologised. She attempted to pick herself up off the floor but instead tripped over another chair, crashing to the ground again. "My goodness," Chris yelled. "You will wake everyone up!" "Sorry," they all reply in unison. "Now, help me clean this up!" she ordered. "Yes Chrissy," they mutter, brushing themselves off and getting to work.  
  
"It's alright Tess, it's alright," Jonesy soothed. Josh and Chaz had gone left half an hour ago but she just couldn't take in the news. Cutter.he was out of gaol.free.and he was coming back. "I just.i.I'm." Tess stuttered. "Scared?" Jonesy asked her. "Yes," she admitted in a small voice. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go to bed, you need some rest." "Ok," she agreed. But even cuddled up next to Evan in bed, as safe as she could possibly be, Tess still couldn't sleep. Frustrated she stared into the darkness and prepared for a sleepless night.  
  
When Tess walked into the station the next morning Jo, Pj and Ben were all filling Jonesy in on the excitement of the previous night. "Chrissy was so mad at us!" Jo gabbled, "She made us clean up the whole." "Tess." Pj began matter of factly. "It's ok," she murmured in a soft voice, "I know." Everyone turned to watch her as she walked into her office, resuming conversation immediately after she closed her door.  
  
Tony Cutter stepped out of the taxi and took a good long breath of fresh country air. He was free! It had been almost unbearable inside, especially for the likes of him. He wasn't used to being treated as one of the masses. He was used to having authority. He liked the fact that he scared people. He could be seen as unpredictable, dangerous and powerful. Cutter. It was name known only in his circuit, and those who dared to enter it. His name would be murmured with respect or breathed with fear. He liked it that way. Not now though. All over the news it was. Well, that is what happens when someone is granted an early release from gaol. It wasn't even a high profile case. Kept a bit 'hush hush.' Well, he was back again, that's what mattered. And he was going to change things around here, so that they were the way they were supposed to be.  
  
To be continued at your request. 


	4. The Perfect Crime 4?

Back to the office.  
  
Tess chewed on her biro and drummed her fingers on the desk whilst trying to read a file on last month's crime stats. Sighing she put the file down, it was no use she just couldn't concentrate! Not now that she knew about him, her sleepless night was also taking its toll and she felt a headache coming on. She covered her face with her hands, thinking about what she could possibly to do. On hearing the door creak, she whipped her head up to see Pj standing there. "Can I come in for a minute?" he asked. "Ahhh.yeah sure," she replied. "A bit edgy are we?" he prompted. "Umm, no I don't think so," Tess said vaguely, trying to pretend she didn't know what they were talking about. "Look, we've all been worried about you since we saw the report on the news last night," he told her. "The news?" "Yes, the report on Cutter. Isn't that how you found out to?" Pj asked, puzzled. "Ah, yes yes yes, the news report. It is, sorry, I'm a bit tired," Tess replied, with a small laugh. Of course, she couldn't tell Pj how she had found out. Besides the whole charade with Josh and Jonesy, she still had to keep that up. It was going to be even more difficult now. "Well, what do you think? Are you ok?" Pj asked, concerned. "Yes Pj, I'll be fine, really. It.it was just a bit of a shock you know, so soon," she assured him. "Ok then, if you're sure?" he prompted again. "Yes Pj, thanks," she smiled weakly. "Well, you know where to find me," he said. "I do," she smiled again. "Alright, I'll leave you to it," he said, walking to the door. "And Pj?" she called after him. "Yeah?" he stuck his head round the door. "Thanks." "No problem," he assured, before closing the door behind him.  
  
"A martini was that sir?" the bartender asked. "Yes." Tony Cutter sat comfortably in the Royal Casino, a few towns away from Mount Thomas. "One martini, there you are sir," said the bartender, producing his beverage. "Thank you." "Mr Cutter?" a voice called from behind. "Ahhh doctor, no need for that. Call me Tony, please," he said with a smile. "Well Tony, nice to see you again, don't normally find you around these parts," Josh laughed. "It is good to be back again. Yes, I don't normally take to these desolate country towns, I don't know what the attraction is," he said. "I think we both know." "Yes, so do I," Tony agreed. "Now I think we need to go back to my hotel room perhaps. Discuss things there in a little more detail?" "Yes, meet you there in twenty minutes," Josh said. "I just have something I've got to do." "Alright," Tony agreed. They shook hands and Josh slipped the key he'd been passed into his pocket.  
  
Tess was staring into her coffee when her mobile rang. She hesitated before picking it up. "Hello?" she answered, seeing it was Josh. "Hey, look I might be a bit late back today. But don't worry ok? Just been held up," Josh said. "Um.ok," Tess said. "Yeah, look, I'm sorry ok?" he apologised. "It's fine, it's fine," Tess assured him. "Yeah, and if your worried just get Jonesy to come over, you'll be right." Josh told her. "Yep, ok bye," Tess said. "Bye."  
  
A key turned in the lock. Tony looked up, "Ahhh Josh, I've been waiting for you." "Sorry, just had to call the wife," he said. "And." Tony asked, "Have you got it?" "Yes, all $5000. I just took it out of the bank," Josh said, handing him a brown paper bag. "Excellent, here you are," Tony said handing Josh a package in exchange. "Thank you, now I can't afford to keep paying you for these," Josh said. "Yes, I know, even on a doctor's salary it can be a struggle. But, if you help me I can wave a large portion of the price," Tony told him. "You have what I want, and I have what you want, catch my drift?" "I think so," Josh said. "But I don't want to do anything to rash." "No, of course not and neither do I. As I told you before, I don't mean harm. I just want to put things right, so that they are the way they should be, yes?" Tony asked. "I think I understand you," Josh said, a bit unsure. "Now Josh, if you get her to me, I shall give you what you need," Tony murmured. "But you won't hurt her?" Josh asked. "I can't tell you that now. I just want her. You get her to me and you're set, got it?" he snapped, a little aggressively. "Err, yes yes," Josh stuttered. "Good man, now you'd best be off. I'll be in touch," he ordered. "Ok," Josh said, turning to leave. "And Josh," he called. "Yes?" "Don't fail me, I'm counting on you." "I won't." The threat lingered in Josh's mind for the rest of the day. Well, better her than him. He needed to protect his interests. And if that meant putting someone else in the line of fire then he'd do it. And of course, he had no choice.  
  
To be continued at you request. 


	5. The Perfect Crime 5?

Down at the pub.  
  
"Anyone want a game of darts?" Ben asked, laughing. "Your on," Jo said, "C'mon Pj." "Tess? Jonesy? You want a go?" Pj offered. "Nah, think I'll just stay here," Tess said. "Yeh," Jonesy agreed. "All right then, but your missing out," Jo said as they walked off. Tess stared into her drink before putting it down, sighing as she did. "So how are you?" Jonesy asked. "Fine," Tess said, "Everyone keeps asking me that!" "We are concerned.and I love you, so I'm extra concerned!" Jonesy laughed. "Yeh, well I guess you have an excuse!" Tess agreed. "You want to go outside for a little while?" Jonesy asked. "Why?" "So we can.ummm.be alone!" Jonesy said cheekily. "Ok," Tess said shyly. *They get up, go outside and start walking. Jonesy puts his arm around Tess' shoulder* "Ahhh, this is nice," Tess sighed. "Yeah," Jonesy agreed. They continue walking and then Jonesy grabs Tess and pulls her into the scrub nearby. "Evan." she squeals as he pushes her up against a tree and kisses her. "We really shouldn't be doing this in public." He persists and she can't help but to give in.  
  
A few moments later.  
  
*Jo comes out of the pub.* "Tess? Jonesy?" she calls. On hearing murmurs and giggles from bushes nearby she began to peer around. Ahhh.probably just some kids mucking around. "Evan." followed by laughter. "Tess? Jonesy?" Jo called again. The noise immediately ceased. "Shhh." "I know your there," Jo called, "But where?" She saw the shapes of two people behind a tree.and they were making out! "I KNOW your there." Jo called again. She walked over to the bushes, "What are you doing?" she asked Evan and Tess, who had quickly repositioned themselves so that they were standing innocently behind the tree. "Nothing Jo," Jonesy told her. "Oh yeah right," she whined, "Why are you standing behind the tree then? Together?" Tess and Jonesy look at each other as if making a secret agreement, almost nodding before turning back to Jo. "Shhh Jo be quiet," Tess said in fake seriousness. "What? What?" Jo cried. "Don't yell," Jonesy whispered, grabbing her and pulling her into stand next to them. "What the." Jo begun, cut off by Jonesy clamping his hand over her mouth. "Jo! Be quiet!" Tess muttered. "We are trying to watch some potential suspects.but you probably scared them off by now!" "Well.I.I'm sorry.I didn't know!" Jo protested, hurt. "It's ok Jo!" Tess said, almost sympathetically. "You weren't to know." "Yeah," Jonesy agreed, "You go back inside and when we've finished up here then we will join you, okay?" "Ok," Jo murmured. "Bye!" After Jo had retreated out of earshot Tess and Jonesy collapsed in a fit of laughter. "That was close," Tess eventually forced out, between giggles. "Yeah, but they haven't caught us yet," Jonesy pointed out. "True." Tess began before Jonesy looked at her seductively and they resumed their previous activities.and I will leave rest to your imagination.  
  
At the police residence.  
  
Josh paced nervously around Tess' lounge room. Where was she? He had hoped that she would be home by now! Get real he told himself. You don't want her to be here! Your scared and you don't know what to do! It was true; at least he could admit that to himself. Damn it! He couldn't cope with another five minutes of this.he hated waiting! That's it.he was leaving! Josh got up, hurriedly grabbed his keys off the coffee table and made for the door.he stopped.listened, hearing laughter. He looked through the glass in the window.oh no.it was Tess and Evan, they were about ten metres away! What were his options? Thinking quickly he decided he didn't want to fess up right now.he needed more time to think. The key was turning in the lock.there was only one choice. Josh turned and ran for the bathroom. The door shut behind him. It was dark but he could still hear. He heard murmurs and kissing. Excellent, hopefully they were heading for the bedroom.not that he knew much about that himself! Ok he had to think now.the door was too far away. Ah the window! He tried to gently slide it open. Damn it was stiff. He applied pressure with an almighty squeak the frame slid upwards. He grimaced at the noise, maybe they wouldn't notice? Ah whatever, he was out. "Evan?" Tess stopped him. "Yeah" "Did you hear something?" she asked. "Oh you can't be serious," he groaned. "You can wait a second," Tess said sternly, "I'd rather check." Evan lay back on the bed; did she have to take so long? "Evan." came a quavery voice. Damn, he got up and found her in the bathroom. "Tess, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She had gone pale and was shaking. "The bathroom window.it.it was open.someone's been in here."  
  
To be continued at your request. 


	6. The Perfect Crime 6?

Evan gently eased off the bed and tiptoed out the door, he didn't want to wake Tess now that she'd finally gone to sleep. He sat down on the lounge and switched on the television to low volume. Ahhh, this whole thing was a bit of a mess. Who had been in here anyway? And how had they got in? That was it! He was going to check it out.secretly of course! Getting up quietly again he made his way to the bathroom. Now, the potential intruder couldn't have been too big because the whole in the window wasn't exactly spacious. That didn't really tell him anything. They couldn't have come through the bathroom window because it couldn't be opened from the outside. It must have been the door. Nothing in the house had been sorted through so it couldn't have been a burglar. So, someone looking for something? But what was it? He knew what they were looking for.Tess! It had to have been Cutter, but he was sure he couldn't prove it. No wonder Tess was scared, she was putting on a brave face of course but he could see she saw the danger she was in. Well, however they got in he wasn't going to figure it out now. As he turned to leave the bathroom his foot kicked something, it made a small noise. He reached under the bathtub and pulled out.keys! A key to the front door, a key to Ward C.Josh's keys! But, what were they doing in the bathroom? It couldn't be.Josh? "Evan?" he heard Tess' voice from the bedroom. Quickly shoving the keys in his pocket he made his way there.he wouldn't tell her about it.yet. 


End file.
